


It's Hard To Have A Gaytime On Your Own

by Yakimbee (yakimbee)



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Enchanted sex toy, F/F, Gay Witches, Lingerie, Pure Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakimbee/pseuds/Yakimbee
Summary: Hecate and Pippa have some alone time...





	It's Hard To Have A Gaytime On Your Own

**Author's Note:**

> Officially my first fanfic!  
> Thank you Fiercely_Awkward (hecate-hardbroom on tumblr) for being a betta Beta than I could ask for! And for cheering me on!

The moment the door closed behind them Hecate had placed a silencing spell on the room.

'Miss Hardbroom!' Pippa exclaimed in mock surprise, her words dying in her throat when she when Hecate turned and she saw the pure, un-masked heat in her eyes. 

With a small step, their lips met; it felt as though they'd never been apart and they were suddenly unable to get close enough to each other. Hecate's hands wrapped around the other witch's back, decisively finding her zip with practiced movements, knowing exactly how to tease the zip down and dress off in just the right way to make Pippa squirm impatiently against her, seeking her own retribution with Hecate's more complicated dress. 

Pippa's dress was at her ankles before she'd even gotten to the main zip of the black dress. She took her sweet time slowly unwrapping her beautiful gift, starting with the waist piece. With a light thud, it finally fell to the floor beside the pink fabric pooled at their ankles. 

Hecate broke the kiss in annoyance; 'Pippa...' she whispered breathlessly as she unzipped her own dress with a simple spell and hand gesture, but Pippa stopped her from wiggling out of the fabric with a firm hold on her shoulders and a stern look.

The blonde witch moved her hand up to the offending item's collar and slowly eased it away, leaving gentle kisses on the newly exposed skin. At the sight of the pink strap, her kisses became decidedly less gentle and her hands worked faster to reveal the garments she hoped were hidden below the dark fabric.

Finally, their lips met once more and Hecate could tell Pippa was surprised by her lingerie choice. Even she had to admit she was excited to find the black satin and lace under her partner’s pink dress. The taller woman was now left in only her new lingerie she’d found in the exact shade of pink Pippa wore. Neither woman had wanted to be without the other and coincidentally both compromised by choosing the same way of keeping the other with them all day. Now, in the privacy of Hecate’s room under the soft flickering of candle light, they both took a moment to appreciate the sensuality of each other dressed in the others favourite colour.

Hecate guided Pippa to the edge of the bed until the smaller woman was forced to sit, allowing the dark witch to straddle her. Hecate trailed kisses down her lovers’ jaw, unaware of her own hips gently rocking in a subconscious attempt to seek friction where she needed it. ‘I want…’ She moaned breathlessly, ‘I need…’ and rocked, ‘I…’

‘I know,’ Pippa moved her head so her lips brushed against Hecate’s ear, ‘Do you want to fuck me?’ she pulled away to look her beautiful witch in the eye, ‘Or do you want me to fuck you?’

‘Yes...’

The sight made Pippa’s heart skip a beat. Hecate’s normally flawlessly controlled bun was half undone and entirely unruly. Her face was flushed; her eye’s wild and desperate. Pippa knew exactly what she needed. She’d been saving it for the right time and, she decided, this was definitely the right time. ‘Okay,’ She said, pulling Hecate up so she could wiggle out from under her and up to the bedside table, ‘I’ve got what you need.’ she smiled softly, ‘Do you trust me?’

‘Yes.’

Pippa smiled and removed a box from the drawer. She placed it beside her before reaching behind her to undo the clasp of her bra. She watched Hecate’s eyes trail down over her body as she slowly removed her bra and discarded it on the floor by the bed. Dark eyes followed the garment before snapping back up to the view before her. The blonde gracefully lay back on the bed, watching Hecate watch her, she tucked her fingers into the waistband of her panties and gently coaxed them down, bucking her hips up just enough to allow them to glide down smoothly until she could no longer reach them from her position. Hecate watched as Pippa raised her right leg and pulled it free; with a knowing smile she left her legs slightly apart for the onlooking witch’s benefit.

Finally Hecate was broken from her trance and began to move towards her love but was stopped by a single raised finger motioning her to stop. There was no spell with the finger, she could move if she wanted to - and she really wanted to – but she trusted Pippa so stayed at the foot of the bed as told and waited.

Delicate fingers opened the box while brown eyes watched. Pippa pulled back the lid and removed an odd looking U shaped object. Dark eyebrows furrowed slightly, but neither said a word as both sets of eyes were now on the multi coloured object. Pippa lifted a small bottle and poured a small amount of liquid from it onto the top of one side of the object – the black side Hecate noted. Hecate watched as Pippa smoothed the liquid over her chosen half and took a deep, calming breath before she scooted further down the bed and guided the object down and slowly into herself so the pink side was left sticking up and out of her.

After a beat, Pippa watched as realisation washed over Hecate’s face. With coy a smile she moved up so she could straddle the shorter witch’s hips pushing the protruding half of the object down between them. Hecate kissed Piper hard and fast, showing her exactly how much she wanted and needed her right then. Perfect, perfect Pippa.

Hecate’s hips began rocking again but this time she was aware of it and rocking in just the right way to get her to where she needed to be. She was close but not close enough. She was going to fuck Pippa and Pippa was going to fuck her and this beautiful object was going to help them do just that at the same time. She sat up from the kiss and moved Pippa’s hands down to her hips. Now it was the blonde’s turn to watch. Hecate continued her grinding as she reached back to unlatch her bra – unfortunately this was easier said than done with shaking hands so it was less than graceful, but eventually she was free from the pink lace and discarded it on the floor. As she hooked her fingers into her waistband she realised the new predicament. She didn’t want to move anymore than she had to but also she needed to be rid of the lacy prison. The two witches made eye contact and Hecate rolled her eyes at the look of amusement on Pippa’s face. With a twist of the fingers the panties were on the floor with the rest of the clothes. Finally they were both free.

Hecate lifted herself just enough to free the pink silicone between them and reached for the small bottle of lube Pippa had used; she squirted a small bit onto her fingers and rubbed it onto the pink silicone to make for a smooth entrance.

Pippa watched in awe of her beautiful Hecate as the taller woman reached between them and guided the pink half of the dildo inside herself. Hecate took a breath and slowly fucked herself onto the dildo, feeling it fill her up. Pippa’s eyes flickered shut at the feeling of Hecate on her and Hecate gasped as she realised she could feel what the black end of the dildo felt: Pippa, warm, wet, perfect, and hers. ‘Oh,’ Hecate smiled, ‘I see…’ she breathed.

With each movement she could simultaneously feel Pippa inside her and feel inside of Pippa; knowing Pippa could feel the same almost made her come then and there. She gripped the headboard as she rode Pippa who gripped her hips tighter, pulling her down with each thrust. The movements began to get more erratic, off-pace, and both witches were breathing heavily. Hecate had her face buried against her arm as she rocked, tilting her hips forward in an attempt to get more friction on her clit.

Pippa felt her orgasm building. The sight of Hecate completely undone like that and in pure ecstasy was one thing (one very beautiful thing), but to be able to feel her inside of her and around her as well was almost too much. She came, pulling Hecate’s hips down and digging her nails in, perhaps harder than she meant to.

Hecate could feel the orgasm pulsating through Pippa and the high-pitched moan that accompanied it was enough to tip her own orgasm over the edge.

As the final waves washed over them, Hecate leaned down with a smile and kissed Pippa lovingly. Their bodies remained still as the kiss deepened and their hands wandered of their own accord and soon their hips were slowly rocking together again. 

Pippa smiled into the kiss and moved her mouth down to Hecate’s neck, leaving love bites in just the way she knew the other witch liked, marking her as her own. She moved her hands between them to Hecate’s breasts and tenderly moved them both into a sitting position. With a little coaxing, she got Hecate to raise herself just enough to let Pippa adjust her legs before pressing their bodies back together. Their new position gave Pippa a better advantage of Hecate’s breasts and she continued to gently mark the fresh canvas before her, loving the feeling of the other witch grinding herself down onto the enchanted silicone between them; the sounds of her breath hitching and the soft moans that escaped her lips.

As much as Hecate loved this, she needed more. Threading her fingers into Pippa’s hair, she coaxed her head back up to where she could kiss her lips.

Soon the grinding increased and Pippa was rocking back up into it as they mutually fucked each other. Neither had felt anything like this before and the sensation was too intense for either to last long. Pippa could feel herself getting closer and closer again, and Hecate could tell.

Hecate slowed her thrusts and gently pushed Pippa back so she was lying down again. The taller witch caught her eye, ‘No.’ She instructed, ‘This time I finish first,’ leaning down to whisper the sentence into Pippa’s ear, dangerously low, ‘and you  … will watch’. Pippa’s body couldn’t help but react to the seductive tone and the almost predatory look in her lovers’ eyes as she slowly fucked herself on top of Pippa, making it incredibly difficult for the blonde witch to follow her instructions. Hecate rode Pippa painfully slowly, loving the effect she was having on her partner. Every time the shorter witch tried to sit up or quicken the pace, Hecate stopped her with a look, or, when that wasn’t enough, a hand.

Eventually Pippa had had enough. Quickly as she could, and before Hecate could stop her, she transferred to behind Hecate, making sure the enchanted dildo remained in place between them. Having lost the upper hand, Hecate’s shock turned to amusement when she realised what Pippa had done. Pippa was flush against the taller witch’s back which gave her the perfect angle to whisper ‘If you insist,’ before pushing Hecate down with the palm of her hand, just enough to fully utilize her advantage. Piper slid her hands down to Hecate’s hips and gripped them tightly as she began to fuck her from behind. Hecate cried out, arching her back and tilting her hips forward to get a better angle.

Pippa’s plan, though genius, was failing. This was definitely not going to help her last longer than Hecate. Seeing her beautiful witch like that and hearing her moaning into the pillow was decidedly more than she could handle and she felt her orgasm building again. She closed her eyes and muttered a spell that had gotten her through many nights as an adolescent (and adult) and she moved her right hand down from Hecate’s hip to her clit.

Hecate had vaguely felt one of the hands from her hips move but she was not expecting a vibrating finger to press gently against her clit. She let out a strangled moan, bucking her hips back against Pippa. and when she felt the other hand tangle itself in her hair and pull her up with just enough force her to raise her head, but not enough to hurt, she felt her orgasm building. Pippa pulled her lovers’ head up so she could kiss her neck and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. With perfect access to Hecate’s beautifully soft neck she started back at her previous task of marking the precious, pale skin.

Both women were now thrusting erratically against each other again, and with the extra stimulation, it wasn’t long before before Hecate came, with one hand on the headboard and the other blindly reaching behind her to tangle in Pippa’s hair, encouraging the hickeys that were without a doubt going to be there when they’d finished.

Pippa felt the orgasm explode through Hecate and smiled into her neck before repositioning herself and pressing her forehead against the nape the other woman’s neck. With a few more thrusts her orgasm followed. ‘Fuck-’ Her moans were muffled by the soft skin, ‘Hecate-’.

They stayed like that, neither wanting to move, feeling completely at peace in the moment. ‘I love you.’ Pippa whispered into her skin as she peppered light kisses across Hecate’s back.

‘Mmmm’ Hecate agreed, tilting her head back to capture her lips. This time neither witch had any intention of deepening it, just the feeling of soft, warm lips was enough.

Hecate was the first to move. She tenderly lifted herself onto her knees without moving away from the kiss, and allowed the silicone to slip from her body, already missing the loss of contact. She turned to face her beloved and reached down. Pippa’s head dropped to Hecate’s shoulder and she bit her lip as slow hands delicately removed the silicone from her as well. One hand transported it to the bedside table while the other remained to caress Pippa until she’d adjusted to the new sensation – or lack thereof.

Pippa caught sight of the purple marks decorating Hecate’s neck and she smiled at the thought of her normally conservative girlfriend trying to hide them the next day. She placed a gentle kiss on one of the marks and moved to lay down, ushering Hecate to follow. Neither one wanted to turn away so they snuggled together facing each other in a close embrace. Pippa snuggled into Hecate who placed a gentle kiss into the mussed blonde hair. ‘I love you too, Pipsqueak’ She whispered, before turning out the candles with a slight flick of her hand.

Both witches fell asleep smiling into the darkness, together and in love.

 

 

At some point in the night Hecate had turned over and when they awoke she was tucked into Pippa’s arms. She never wanted to leave but could tell Pippa was already awake and judging by the light coming in through the window, it was time to get up.

Reluctantly, and after some coaxing from their full bladders, they eventually rolled out of bed and started getting ready for the day ahead of them. They dressed slowly, admiring each other with stolen glances and freely given kisses. Today was going to be a good day.

Pippa chuckled as Hecate fastened her already high collar as high as it would go in an attempt to cover the purple hickeys left behind from the night before. ‘You know,’ Pippa’s grin audible in her words, ‘there’s a spell for that.’

‘Miss Pentangle,’ Hecate replied with a smirk and visible blush ‘Rule 1, Paragraph 3: Magic should not be used for trivial purposes’.

Before Pippa could reply they were interrupted by a meek knock on the door. Both witches broke eye contact to look towards the interruption. 

With a glare and a wave of a hand Hecate unlocked and opened the door. ‘Yes, Mildred,’ She sighed upon seeing the girl at the door, ‘what is it?’

‘Uhhh,’ Mildred mumbled trying to remember what she’d been sent to say. Hecate rolled her eyes at the girl as she stood in the doorway trying to remember and looking between the two witches. She felt like she'd interrupted something and the longer she stood there the harder it was to remember what she was meant to say. Hecate saw the young witch's eyes drift over the room and stop on the bedside table, her brows furrowed but before she could lean in to look any closer the object had disappeared and both teachers’ faces had gone the exact same shade of pink... 

Pink! That was it! ‘I remember!’ she exclaimed ‘Miss Cackle wants to see you! She needs some assistance with one of her cardigans so she sent me to get you.’ Mildred finished with a smile, clearly proud of herself for remembering the message. 

‘Really, Mildred is that all-’ Hecate started in a withering tone but was interrupted by Pippa's more soothing voice.

‘Thank you, Mildred. We'll head over in a minute; you go on to breakfast now. You don't want to be late.’

‘Yes, Miss Pentangle!’ She replied with a broad smile. ‘Miss Hardbroom.’ her smile dropped to a solemn nod directed towards the dark haired teacher and she turned on her heel and left. 

‘Well,’ Pippa turned to Hecate, ‘We best be off too.’

‘If we must.’ Hecate replied, leaning in for one last kiss as they left the room to face the day.

 


End file.
